Feeling Alive
by Sonia
Summary: It's the end of the day and life is just beginning


****

Feeling Alive

By Sonia

****

Summary: It's the end of the day and life is just beginning.

****

Author's notes: A small window into the lives of others, whether it's a snippet of a conversation or someone singing a couple of lines from their favourite tune, can often leave a lasting impression. This fic is also a major act of whimsy on my part

Disclaimer: Well, we all know who owns them and we are forever thankful that we can borrow them for the sole purpose of providing amusement for others. The lyrics belong to Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart aka The Eurythmics. 

Timeframe: Runs parallel to the current series.

.

****

Email: sonni@primus.com.au

Blinking, Jack Christey bounded up the station steps into the sunlight and wandered out towards the car park.

Why had he left his sunglasses back on his desk for what seemed like the hundredth time? Cursing his stupidity Jack turned on his heel and headed back to the office, praying that no-one would see him coming back and load him up with more paperwork.

Raucous laughter bubbled from the meal room shattering the professional calm of the second floor of the building. 

"Mick, she was flirting with you during the interview…"

"Come off it Alex, what makes you think that?"

"Mick there are just some things a woman is meant to notice and men are doomed to remain ignorant about for all time. You are too bloody good looking for your own safety."

"So you think I'm good looking do you Al?"

"Oh for God's sake Michael Riley, keep your ego under control before I attack it with a hat pin."

"A hat pin?"
    
    Jack stopped at the doorway, wondering if he should join Alex in paying out on Mick. The prospect of deflating Riley's ego was always tempting but he had been at work for long enough today. Time to leave Detective Sergeant Jack Christey at the office and let Jack Christey live a little more. _Another time, the same meal room….. "Jack, you bastard that was two shots to me!" "Yeah, what are you going to do about it Rachel?" "Oh, how about this?" _A wry smile formed on Jack's lips as his mind too easily recalled the feel of Rachel's lips on his. Memories of Rachel didn't hurt him as much as they did once. Catching a whiff of her perfume on someone else as he walked through a department store or hearing her favourite song on the radio still made his heart skip a beat. At least the impulses to curl up on his bed holding her pillow close to him and cry had gone some months ago. "Jack, I thought you had left ages ago." Jeff Hawker paused at the doorway of the detectives'office to see Jack scanning the contents of his desk. "Yeah, I was halfway out to the car when I realised I'd left my sunglasses back here. Hey, where are you going all dressed up?" "Dressed up? Jack, I'm in jeans and a polo shirt - that is not dressed up." "Jeff, around here we only ever see you in uniform – trust me – you're dressed up. Where did you say you were going?" "You ever run into an Inspector Carly Blake at Bankstown? We were on a course together ages ago and I tracked her down the other night….just going to have a coffee and catch up on old times." "Catch up on old times and begin some new ones?" Jack could not resist teasing his boss. He was glad to see Jeff had put the ruins of his marriage to Gail behind him. 

"Give me a break Christey, we're only going out for coffee." Jeff shook his head as he wandered off towards the car park.
    
     Where did he put those sunglasses? He definitely put them somewhere safe. Desk drawer? No. Filing cabinet? Nope, not there either. How about in your locker? Yep, found them. Walking past the front counter he heard the radio blaring from the divers' area – leave it to Lance and Emma to liven up the afternoon with rock and roll. Thankfully, no members of the public chose to walk in just then and catch Janevski, Sykes and the divers' in an impromptu dance session amongst the diving equipment. ~*~*~*~ _Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world And the seven seas-- Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused._

Hold your head up--Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

~*~*~*~
    
    Singing the chorus under his breath, Jack pushed open the front door and let Helen in. Impulsively, he took Helen into his arms and swung her around the station foyer in time to the music. Somewhere he caught snatches of laughter coming from the divers' area as the uniformed officers stopped to watch their bosses fall prey to "Saturday Night Fever" on a Tuesday. Jack hadn't felt this alive in ages. "Hey Jack, singing and dancing in the office? Anyone would think you were enjoying your work."

"It's just one of those days Helen, when it's damn good to be alive."


End file.
